rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Purge of Avalos
Deathwatch Space Marine / Battle Brothers of the Coven / Player Characters The Lord of Darkness fell and in our game for prey we remained the predators! We extinguished its wretched offsprings! We ripped the vile heart out of that rebellious infestation! But the damage to Terra had already been done. The blasphemous Lord of Darkness, was just the beginning of an far greater incursion to come. At present, as we know, the orbital dominance over Terra is held by threehundret enemy ships, the harbingers of a greater fleet. So the Dark Lords presence most likely has attracted the attention of the ever hungry beasts! Terra has cought the baleful eye of the monstrous Dagon... Our final encounter with the Lord of Darkness and its brood rendered my body useless. Death, my old friend, had come to claim me. I was tempted to let loose and leave all my duties behind... but in the face of my old friend I chose for duty and service. Now, in my state of torpor I drip down the memory lane. My memories? I fought the Dark Lord with my battlebrothers, Macrodon, Arran and my beloved Primarch Sanguinius. Such was the fight, that the ground was paved with corpses. No, not paved! The whole ground was made up off corpses- we fought on broken bones and teared flesh and in rivers of blood. My beloved Primarch cleared the way to the Ultima Gate and no enemy could stand before his wrath! Macrodon and Arran were the last ones to guard the Eternity Gate of the Emperors Palace with me. Its sealing close at hand we were to follow our Primarch, when the Dark Lord came forth... Attack and Parry! I throw myself against the Dark Lord, while Macrodon and Arran unleash hell with their bolters. On point blank I unload a volley of Hellfireshells right into the belly of the beast and with my sword I counter its attacks. It's so terribly fast and resilient. I try to push it back, but it is upon me, I can't hold it. It' s closing in to my battlebrothers! All of a sudden the abomination leashes out wounding Macrodon and splitting my torso from chest to waist and I fall... ... Ultima Gate- we made it somehow. My battlebrothers carry my crushed body, Macrodon is wounded and my beloved Primarch bleeds. Before the Ultima Gate the fighting has ceased, the troops at place can take a short breath, we know that the break will last for just a tiny moment, until the sealed Eternity Gate will break under the crushing force of the enemies attacks... A woman walks beside me. She tells me, that her name is Kalistradi. Her look is unsoiled, she smiles and tells me not to forget, that the sun has a son, then I faint again... Thorshold, the governor of Avalos, stands next to my battlebrothers and me. He shows a face of sorrow and promises to attend to my medical care. What a daredevil! Didn't I promise once to execute the wretch for his ignorance? When? Where? Avalos? Lordsholm? An eternity ago? Maybe hours? I try to remember, I can't... On the Emperors behalf, my beloved Primarch is gathering a strikeforce to attack the traitors flagship in orbit. I prepare myself, but beloved Sanguinius himself tells me, that this is not my time. He stretches his finger and points to the stars, revealing, that I am cought in the Iron Collar. I don't understand, but I have the terrible feeling of losing my beloved Primarch, if I don't follow him... Again I can hear wimpy Torshold talking to someone. He is still alive- obviously I still haven't made my example on him- I ask myself why? I can hear Macrodon, Arran and Rafael aswell, and I feel how my body is lifted on a stretcher. I start to remember: The city of Lordsholm, planetary capital of Avalos. Spot of an haeretic uprising. Inquisitor Kalistradi uncovered the machinations of an Genestealerinfestation here. My battlbrothers and me crushed it down. I remember Sollar & Sons' promethium-processing facility, the location of the Dark Lords lair. There we cornered that creature, we confronted it and killed the Broodlord of Avalos... Deathwatch Space Marine / Battle Brothers of the Coven / Player Characters Category:Gallowglass